Surprise!
by Giton
Summary: Crais gets a surprise


Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm Just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact. Just a very short one.  
  
Rating:General  
Keywords:Crais, first Cycle on board Talyn  
Summary: Crais gets a surprise  
  
Surprise!  
By GitonCrais  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
The loathed word sounded when he stepped on board Moya. The grinning faces of the others surrounded him, almost making him ready to retreat to the transport pod and back to the safety of Talyn.  
  
Crichton stepped forward, a huge grin on his face, "Crais, my man." He patted Crais on the shoulder, repeatedly.  
Crais pouted, raised an eyebrow and got more suspicious.  
  
"I have a couple of surprises for you," Crichton's joyful face only deepened the feeling of dread Crais felt. Crichton continued, "Come, I'll show you."  
  
Crais couldn't explain why he didn't bolt for Talyn immediately. All his alarm senses had gone off. Instead he said, "Lead the way Crichton."  
  
They moved to the galley. Crais saw that two other people than the Moya crew were already present. They stood with their backs to the door, so Crais couldn't see whom they might be.  
  
In his eagerness Crichton dragged him by the arm into the room. Crais raised an eyebrow at this behaviour but Crichton was oblivious to his stare. He stopped near the two men and turned to Crais, "Meet some friends of mine. They said they know you too."  
  
It was too late to leave the galley without losing face. Crais couldn't think of anyone he could call friends. The men turned around and their malicious grins bore no good for the Captain.  
  
"Crichton, why..." Crais retreated without losing sight of the two men who had stepped forward.  
  
"Well, well. Captain Bialar Crais," the bigger of the two men said sweetly. He quite easily towered head and shoulders over Crais, "we meet again. When our mutual friend here said that you were going to pay them a visit soon, we couldn't let this opportunity pass."  
  
Crais called past them to Crichton, "I don't know what they have told you, Crichton but they are definitely not friends of mine."  
"Oh, what a shame," said Crichton sarcastically.  
  
In the meantime the men had advanced and were now very close to Crais.  
Before Crais could turn and flee, the big man had closed the distance, grabbed him by the arms and had pinned them to his sides. Crais tried to struggle free but to no avail.  
  
Further in the room he could see Crichton's smiling face. Ka D'Argo had joined Crichton and was smiling at Crais too.  
"Shall we rescue him," Crichton asked Ka D'Argo.  
"No," Ka D'Argo answered him and he crossed his arms over his chest, "They only want a word with him."  
They both called to Crais, "Have fun."  
  
Crais saw the second man come forward. He struggled harder against the grip that held him.  
Closer the man stepped. An evil toothed grin on his features, his knife gleaming in the light....  
  
+++++++  
  
Crais woke up, bathed in sweat. He had bolted upright, gasping deeply. Wearily he fell back on the pillows. Another Peacekeepers lie smashed to pieces. Peacekeepers could dream.  
  
He knew what had prompted this dream or rather, nightmare.  
Talyn had sensed Moya on his sensors and was now flying towards her to meet with her.  
  
Crais would not admit to it openly but meeting up with the Moya-crew, however briefly, was traumatic, to say the least.  
  
The animosity towards him was quite plain and he dreaded Crichton's ideas of fun, especially at his expense.  
  
He drifted off to sleep again.  
  
+++++++  
  
He stood in front of the still closed hatch of the transport pod, reluctant to open it. The remnants of the dream were still strong in his mind.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
It was only a dream.   
He opened the hatch.  
  
They were there, waiting for him.  
He stepped out on Moya's deck  
  
He had expected them to shout 'surprise'. He had expected grinning faces. The tension when all this wasn't happening was building inside him.  
They stared at him. They didn't say anything. They didn't threaten him.  
  
He swallowed and asked in a choked voice, "Surprise?"  
  
The End  
1 


End file.
